1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the placement of conductors/cable in conduits for the purpose of uniformly bending the conductors/cable as it enters and exits manholes and conduits.
The conductors and cables are manufactured and provided with radius curvature limits. The limit of bending radius provides the safe condition for conductors/cable to function according the specification provided by manufacturer.
In order to guarantee the proper manipulation of conductors/cable during pull-in and/or pull-out in conduits in all kinds of manholes and chambers, an apparatus was needed. The quality assurance system as well requires a safe procedure for installation of conductors/cables. The weight of conductors/cable reel and hard condition of work in manholes and chambers limits its proper manipulation by man. An apparatus was needed to ensure the safe operation of conductors/cable in all conditions.
Lack of space in manholes/chambers, limits of personal number within environment, time limit of operation to minimize public path ways blockage were the factors that necessitate a flexible, robust and safe tool.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Fisher et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,181) provided a method for placement and pulling long optical cable by means of a tape as media and sub duct. The method focused on placement of maximum length of cable without applying pulling load more than manufacturer specification. The placement of conductors/cable in conduit has been considered a challenging task due to limits of manipulation criteria of cables and workspace for assuring serviceability of cables during its life cycle.